


Bound to You

by Shenronprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gratuitous abuse of King Vegeta's throne, M/M, Oral Sex, Planet Vegeta AU, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: A prince and his loyal subject engage in a secret affair in a most unusual place.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me, but I had this idea for a fanfiction today that would not leave me until I started writing. I had writer's block up to yesterday and I was still working on If a chamber is a rockin' but I impulsively wrote this today. I dont know if it will just be a one-shot or a chapter story, but here is a teaser/prologue. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? 
> 
> I also cross posted this on tumblr. shenronprincess.tumblr.com if anyone is interested in following.

Prologue

“Can I fuck you now, Your Highness?”

The voice, straining with passion and hunger, whispered sensually in the shell of one of the royal’s ears. 

In the dark, their silhouettes were visible only by the light entering in through the stained-glass windows from above. Standing by a throne, the prince closed his eyes, allowing the lust burning him to consume his entire body, unleashing the chains tethering his inner beast to its cage. Inhaling sharply, breathing in the scent of his secret lover, his obsidian eyes flashed savagely with unrestrained need. 

“Such filthy language, third-class,” Vegeta scolded, his lips curling into a familiar smirk as he gazed behind his shoulder at the other male hovering near. 

A dark moan sounded in response, the noise echoing all around the massive hall. Strong and masculine hands grabbed for his trim waist, settling possessively just under the bottom of Vegeta’s chest plate to pull him even closer.

“So, you wish to mount your Prince and Lord that badly?” He groaned as the other male pressed himself flush to him, desire unbidden coloring his deep voice. 

“Yes, my Prince.” The reply was growled by the royal’s neck, warm breaths heating the skin there as a pair of greedy lips sucked and bit ravenously near his pulse point. 

“Quite a bold request for someone of your status.” Vegeta mouthed, pushing his hips back into the taller male wantonly and grinding into the hardness constrained against his ass. 

“Hmm, maybe it is.” Dark, but playful, laughter met his sensitive ears as the hands now snaked their way over the erection tenting the front of the royal’s under-armor, “But you never refused me the honor before.” 

Vegeta mumbled something incoherent in answer but the third-class continued without shame, “And besides. Your royal cock gives away your feelings, my Prince.” The palm, stroking the hardened flesh, clenched completely around the imprint bulging from the material, causing the royal to arch his back and call out a name through his hazy pleasure.

“Kakarotto.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. I may turn this into a bigger story later but I want to finish the ones I'm still working on.
> 
> Many thanks to all who left kudos and kind comments. I appreciate every single one!

Kakarot began a rumbling purr as he buried his hands down the front of the skin-tight material clinging to Vegeta’s cock. The hardened flesh that was hot to the touch twitched when he circled his fingers around it, the tip leaking with the evidence of his lord’s need. 

He started slow. Savoring the velvety texture as he brought his hand up the shaft, collecting the dribbling fluid there to use for lubrication. With the slick release weaving through his fingers, Kakarot’s grip constricted skillfully as he pumped back down to the base, earning him a slew of curses and gnashing teeth from the lusty royal pressed so firmly against his crotch. 

“Damn you,” Vegeta mumbled incoherently and arched his back, pushing his clothed rear harder against Kakarot’s own stiffness. His tail coiling tightly around his subject’s midsection, Vegeta’s body released a steady stream of musk and pheromones that blanketed the air between them. 

Kakarot growled, intoxicated, beginning to come undone by the heady scent of Vegeta’s arousal spiking with every rough stroke, and he leaned over one armored shoulder and begged in a feral tone, “Let me taste you, my Prince.” 

“Kakarotto.” 

His name escaping from those tempting, devilish lips stirred something deep within Kakarot and he felt the fever of his lust quickly dissolving the last shred of his inhibition. Turning his head, he buried his face in the crook of Vegeta’s neck and rumbled heatedly, “I know you want my dirty mouth on your cock, my Prince. Please. Let me pleasure you.” 

“Hnnn.” Vegeta, letting loose a strangled moan, clenched his eyelids tightly shut, biting down hard on his bottom lip as the hand worked furiously and unrepentantly over his aching sex. 

“Was that a yes, Sire?” Kakarot teased, a knowing smirk decorating his face. 

“Bastard,” Vegeta murmured brokenly, but the prince couldn’t deny his words. He wanted nothing more than to feel those wicked lips descending over his sex, sucking and working him over like a thirsty beast - wanted it more than anything. 

Grunting and mewling with base desire coursing through him, Vegeta writhed against the saiyan pressed so intimately to him, trying desperately to convey his willingness to the other without words. 

“I can’t hear you, my Prince,” Kakarot provoked again. 

And now a rough tongue licked the junction between Vegeta’s neck and shoulder, sharp fangs grazing the skin and sending sparks of pleasure straight to his engorged loins. 

“Kakarotto,” he pleaded in frustration, voice trembling and taking on a husky quality.

Turning his head that was leaning against his lover’s shoulder, Vegeta brushed his mouth over one ear, whispering a fevered command into it, “Service me then if it will quiet that insolent tongue of yours.”

Kakarot rumbled approvingly, still sucking on the skin of Vegeta’s neck hard enough to leave bruises before relinquishing his hold. 

“As you wish, my Prince,” he mouthed. Pulling back, Kakarot reached down and hastily tore at the material covering Vegeta’s crotch from view, shredding the fabric off the royal’s member and pert backside all the way down to his thighs. 

“Easy,” Vegeta scolded, flashing a toothy smirk at the soldier’s brutal ferocity, looking down with amusement at his now freed and swollen erection bumping against his toned abdomen. 

The scent of Vegeta’s musk was heavy in the air and his low purrs reverberated around the empty hall, as he turned and sat down on the gilded throne before him. Giving his lover a smug look, the prince spread his thighs wide open, settling one on the armrest by his hand. 

“Come, Kakarotto.”

Mesmerized by the lewd visual of the royal splayed out on the golden seat of his father, Kakarot’s blood pumped audibly underneath his skin, the sweat dripping freely in rivulets down his face. Unmoving, he continued observing Vegeta with a predatory look. 

“Well?” Vegeta grunted, growing impatient with need, “You were so eager to please me before.” Reaching down and grasping his cock to give it a few pumps, his abyss-like eyes met the ones of Kakarot, seducing him closer. 

Kakarot’s eyes drank in the sight of his lover fisting his inflamed erection, licking his lips as the hand passed over the throbbing veins pulsing along its length. “Allow me, my Prince,” the soldier shook out of his stupor and hissed laboriously, unable to contain his lust any longer as he kneeled and pulled Vegeta’s hand away from his prize. 

“Hn,” Vegeta relented, smirking at Kakarot’s fervor, “Go on then.” 

Leaning down, eyes staring back into the ones of his prince, Kakarot licked the tip and growled, earning him a pleased moan from Vegeta’s lips. 

Savoring the bitter taste of precum on his palate, he swirled his tongue around the bulbous head, sucking hard enough to draw even more of the fluid out and into his eager mouth. Striking a path down, nibbling and tantalizingly licking the entirety of the pulsing organ, Kakarot’s tongue worshipped the veiny texture thoroughly before making his way to the round testicles nestled underneath, bestowing them equally with loving attention. 

“Teasing slut,” Vegeta snarled, his body undulating in response to Kakarot’s tongue bathing his most sensitive parts, “Suck me off already.” 

Yet the big oaf refused to give him what he craved and merely chuckled in amusement at his annoyance, “Yes, my Prince?” 

Losing his cool, Vegeta grasped some of Kakarot’s unruly hair and forcefully brought his lips back over his throbbing cock. 

Still laughing but catching the not so subtle hint, Kakarot gave his prince a dark, sinful look. Eyes still locked to the ones of Vegeta, he fully engulfed the proffered length into his mouth and sucked all the way down to the base. 

“Kakarotto…so beautiful with your mouth stuffed,” Vegeta rasped, burying his fingers deeper into the wild mane of his lover, tugging harshly at the feel of being deep throated so suddenly by him, “Now stop being such a fucking cock-tease and please your Prince properly.” 

Kakarot moaned around the stiff member in his mouth, enjoying the fullness of it as it almost choked the back of his throat. He pulled his lips back, then coarsely back down, establishing the start of a rhythm. 

The heady scent of musk greeted his nose every time he brought his face closer to Vegeta’s crotch, causing Kakarot’s own cock to harden further, almost to the point of pain. It did not deter him though and only spurred him to suck harder and faster over the ample flesh of his lord, who was vocalizing remnants of his name while thrusting his hips forward into Kakarot’s face. 

Loud shouts echoed all around them, sending heat surging throughout Kakarot’s body and causing the need to burn even hotter within him. Desperately he sought the gland of Vegeta’s tail, digging his palm against it to gather some oil. With his fingers slick and dripping, he pushed two of them inside Vegeta’s warm hole and began to move them in and out along with each arc of his head. 

Vegeta’s cries intensifying, he began twisting in his golden seat at the sudden but welcome intrusion. “Ka-,” he howled, bowing his torso up in rapture as he was finger fucked and swallowed all at once. 

The sensations coursing through him were like lightning, the warm mouth working his cock almost to climax. Growling in excruciating pleasure, nearly bucking completely out of his seat, Vegeta grabbed his lover’s face and pulled him off before he was completely swept up by it all. 

Kakarot started to make a sound of protest, but was cut off by the royal’s hoarse command. 

“Inside me,” Vegeta growled, the sound savage and animalistic, eyes burning with intense light, “Now.” 

Two hearts beat like thunder in the sky, pulses fast and strong. Kakarot had not been faring any better than his prince. Digging hastily into his under-armor, he released the painful erection that was trapped for far too long. Emitting a growl of his own, the soldier wrapped both legs of Vegeta around his waist, aligning himself better with the prepared pucker between his cheeks. 

“My Prince,” Kakarot keened, as he pushed himself roughly inside, relishing the feeling of the tight muscle constricting around his cock. 

But it was far tighter and hotter than he could take and Kakarot squeezed his eyelids shut for a moment, taking in a steadying breath, before pulling back and pushing back in again slowly. 

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta groaned in pleasure mixed pain, gripping the soldier firmly with his thighs, “Faster…Harder.” 

Kakarot murmured something garbled back, his hands clenching the armrests of the throne. Inhaling sharply, he reopened his ebony eyes to stare into the ones of his lover. They were clouded over with desire but focused intently on his face. 

“Yes, my Prince,” he intoned, swinging his hips back and thrusting forward with all the strength and speed he possessed, never taking his eyes off Vegeta. Kakarot wanted to witness every expression the older saiyan made as he took him and hear every sound escaping those honeyed lips. 

As Kakarot reared back and picked up his tempo, Vegeta moaned low and long, his mouth hanging open. The look on his face was one of pure bliss, unbridled and passionate. 

The rocking thrusts that followed hit something sensitive within him and Vegeta cried out with each one, a little louder and fiercer than the last. 

Listening to all the delicious sounds made by his lord, Kakarot was beginning to lose himself to the deep feelings. All his fears and doubts forgotten, he unleashed his inner beast and allowed it to take over the reins. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, my Prince?” Kakarot bellowed suddenly, snapping his powerful hips harshly against Vegeta’s backside. 

“Nnnnn.” 

“Do you like being taken on your father’s throne?” The wild voice of Kakarot crooned, fixing him with a smoldering look. “What would His Majesty say if he could see us right now? A commoner desecrating the crown prince, fucking his royal ass like his life depended on it. Would he kill me? Arrest me? Lock me up in chains? Banish me from this place forever?” 

“Raunchy scum,” Vegeta snarled between the jarring thrusts into his body, “You dare say that?” 

“I will never forsake you. There is no punishment that could keep me away,” Kakarot lowered his voice again and whispered, staring with desire and conviction into the royal’s dark eyes, “You belong to me, my Prince. And I to you.” 

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta cried out agonizingly, his face contorted with passion, “You speak too freely.”

Kakarot continued his assault on Vegeta’s rear passage, delighted with every moan and sound of pleasure he extracted from those lips he longed to possess and devour. “No, my Lord,” he stared intently into the eyes of his prince and declared, willing Vegeta to see the depths of his love for him. “I speak only the truth. Do you deny it? Deny this…me?”

Vegeta groaned, a rolling purr vibrating off his chest at the daring speech from Kakarot. Part of him relished the blind devotion so readily bestowed upon him in the heat of the moment, but another resented how easily Kakarot could delve into the murky waters of his soul and pull out his secret yearnings and lay them bare before him. 

And Kakarot had not been wrong. Vegeta lived for these moments when he could truly drop the expectations of his crown and status and unleash his bestial nature - feel and touch and experience something so beautiful, so raw, and so real. 

“Say it,” Kakarot suddenly demanded, his movements increasing in ferociousness and speed, “I want to hear you, my Prince.”

Vegeta growled, squeezing his eyes at the sheer amount of bliss coursing through his veins, making his blood pump and pulse violently under his skin. 

“Who do you belong to?” Kakarot was shouting again, his voice echoing loud enough to bring down a mountain, “Say it.” 

Vegeta convulsed with the beginnings of his orgasm, his body tensing and locking up, his hot hole constricting over the pistoning cock of his lover as it kept pumping away into his body relentlessly. 

And Vegetasai be damned, he couldn’t take anymore. Vegeta’s voice peeled from his lips in a deep cry of ecstasy, one word being chanted and repeated like a mantra for all to hear and bear witness to.

“Kakarotto…Kakarotto…Kakarotto.” 

The apex was reached by both saiyans suddenly and simultaneously, their bodies colliding together one final time as they rode out their heavenly release. It was like a million starbursts had gone off at once and all they could do was wait for the high to subside. 

Panting heavily but never losing sight of Vegeta’s flushed face, the third-class soldier collapsed over his lover exhausted and spent, unable to sustain his body weight. 

“Thank you, my Prince,” he reverently croaked, losing himself completely in the obsidian gaze of Vegeta as he slowly recovered his breathing, falling deep into their inky pools. 

“There’s no need to thank me.” Grabbing the face of Kakarot and bringing their foreheads closer together, Vegeta whispered the words the other had longed to hear ever since they began their secret little trysts, “I am yours.” 

“Vegeta,” Kakarot exhaled in shock, staring with amazement into the dark eyes burning and glowing with so much emotion, open regard, and trust. 

Purring happily to him, Kakarot crushed his lips to Vegeta’s mouth, his wet tongue pushing in to coax and spar with its twin. Intertwining, the appendages swirled together as one, tasting and devouring, passing over sharp teeth and memorizing every crevice of each other’s space. 

Kakarot didn’t know for how long they savored each other in this way, but only the need for air forced them to reluctantly part. 

“I too would never forsake you.” Glancing warmly back into the eyes of the saiyan he could never hurt or abandon, the prince softly addressed him, a smile adorning Vegeta’s handsome features as he stroked the lips that had so recently worshipped his own. 

If Vegeta was to burn for his choice, then he hoped it would be for eternity. Because there was only one who could satisfy him in this life, only one who could bring him to such heights and back, and only one he would forsake his birthright to keep.

“My Kakarotto,” the prince whispered to him, the third-class soldier who held his heart captive, “I am bound to you.”


End file.
